Injections
by Squeakykid
Summary: Lily Evans hates injections. She hates James Potter too. - Lily/James oneshot  Disclaimer - I do not own harry potter


Hey !

This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I'm really nervous about putting this up hear. Its just a bit of James/Lily fluff that poped into my head yesterday when I had my HPV vaccine and for once I decided to write it down!. I have made some changes to this from when I originally posted it. I took the advice of yellow 14 and defying-gravity269 and made a few changes.

So enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice day outside. The sun was shinning brightly above the castle bouncing off the windows and the surface of the great lake. The lake looked almost inviting if you forgot about the giant squid, the constantly angry merpeople and the other random dangerous beast that lurk within it.

But one girl could not enjoy this day. This day was the day she had dreaded for a whole month. This was the day of the vaccinations.

The ministry of magic has decided that since they could not find a way to prevent wizarding measles themselves they would have to allow all students between 13 and 17 to be vaccinated the muggle way. Although wizarding/muggle measles ar not stricktly the same thing the ministry of magic has deemed it 'close anough'. So today it is the girls turn to be vaccinated. Brilliant.

It is mad if you think about it!. If muggles can find a way to prevent it how come wizards couldn't find a potion!. Not that she had anything against muggles. She was after all a muggleborn, but still there must be a potion out there somewhere that can prevent if not cure measles!.

No apparently not, or so Slugghorn said when she went to ask him. Apparently there was no potion in the wizarding world that could prevent or cure it.

This was why she was now pacing up and down the corridor outside the hospital wing after lingering at the back of the line and letting every girl in the hole of Hoggwarts go to see the medi-witch before her.

She could feel tears stinging her eyes ready to roll down her cheeks. But no, she couldn't cry. She's Lily Evans and Lily Evans never cry's.

This was all because of one bad experience when she was six involving a needle a nurse and herself. Needless to say this hadn't ended well. And now she has a fear of injections.

But she couldn't cry she was Lily E……..

"Evans!" shouted James Potter. Catching sight of her his face broke into a massive grin.

Lily sighed, she could not deal with Potter. Not today. So she ignored him and continued pacing.

"Evans?" he questioned for the first time noticing that she seemed a little flustered.

She ignored him once again.

"Evans are you alright?" he asked

Just then a woman shouted from inside the hospital wing "next please!"

Lily bolted for the other end of the corridor forgetting all about Potter until bang!.

She looked up to see herself sitting at the feet of a very amused James Potter.

"Is Evans afraid of a little injection" he cooed

She couldn't take it anymore, tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away furiously.

"hey, don't cry I was only joking" Potter said softly sitting down next to her.

"I am not crying !" Lily said desperately trying to stop her tears.

"Hay fever?" Potter asked jokingly

"Yes" Lily said harshly trying to stand up and push passed Potter, but he stood in her way.

"Next please!" the medi- witch shouted again slightly louder.

Lily desperately tried to get passed him but he held the top of her arms.

"Evans you have got to have this injection" Potter said

"No I have not!" Lily shouted trying to get him to realise her.

"Come on Evans" He said pushing her through the door

"No I don't want to" Lily choked tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

The medi- witch got to her feet and walked over to the sobbing witch and the boy holding her at arms length.

"Now dear, there's no need to cry it's only a little pinch" she tried to reassure her.

Lily began furiously shaking her head and sobbing. James awkwardly hugged Lily muttering about how it was only a little needle and that she was Lily Evans and she wasn't afraid of anything. He guided her to the nearest chair. The medi- witch quickly picked up the needle off the tray and peeled one of the girls arms from the boy and Lily felt a sharp pinch

"all done, you may go" the witch said

Lily looked up into the face of James Potter to see him smiling at her.

She smiled back.

Maybe injections aren't so bad

Maybe James Potter isn't either.

* * *

So what do you think?

Any good ?

Review and tell me what you think please!

And could you tell me about any Spelling/Grammar mistakes as well please so I can fix them.

Squeak x


End file.
